Avengers Assemble
by Arrogant-Mischief
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les personnages issus de l'univers Marvel, et plus précisément sur ceux d'Avengers. Venez juger par vous même et choisir les couples à l'honneur !
1. Intro

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Voilà un moment que je n'ai pas posté sur , mais avec ma connexion très limité et mon peu d'inspiration ce n'est pas évident de créer de nouvelles fictions. Mais je sais que j'ai plus de facilités à écrire des OS que des fictions à chapitres alors j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un recueil de fictions en attendant d'avancer dans mes projets plus importants. La première que je vais poster sera « The beast in me » que j'avais déjà publié mais que je remets dans ce recueil afin de mieux m'y retrouver. Et pour la prochaine fiction, je vous laisse le choix du couple qui sera à l'honneur ! Envoyez-moi un Mp ou une review pour me dire quel pairing vous souhaitez voir dans le prochain OS et je tenterais de faire de mon mieux pour que ce soit à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je tacherais de publier au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines voire toutes les semaines si j'ai le temps. Je suis très ouvert concernant les pairings que vous pourrez me proposer, et si jamais le couple élu ne m'inspire pas du tout alors je choisirais le second.

Bonne lecture les amis !


	2. The beast in me

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que j'ai déjà plein de boulot avec mes autres fictions et que j'ai suffisamment de projets en cours comme ça, mais j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration pour ce oneshot alors autant le publier. Je ne maîtrise pas vraiment le personnage de Banner mais je me suis lancé le défi d'écrire de son point de vu à lui. J'espère que c'est pas trop horrible quand même.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à l'Univers Marvel.

* * *

Je m'étais rangé il y'a bien des années déjà. Je n'avais plus jamais été hors de contrôle, j'étais resté sagement dans mon appartement miteux au Brésil et j'allais tous les jours travailler. Honnête citoyen, j'avais trouvé mon équilibre. Mais le destin a décidé de me rendre la tâche difficile, beaucoup plus difficile. Parce qu'on est venu me chercher au fond de ma planque pour me ramener à la ville afin de retrouver une certaine source d'énergie volée le Tesseract. Alors j'ai suivi ceux qui étaient venus me chercher pour remplir le rôle qu'on attendait de moi. Nous avons mené à bien la mission, nous nous sommes battus et nous avons gagné. Loki a été renvoyé chez lui avec son grand frère et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin presque, parce que je ne suis pas retourné me cacher tout de suite. Fury préférait me garder sous la main quelques temps, au cas où le rejeton adopté tenterait une nouvelle attaque sur la Terre. Si jamais ça arrivait, la bête pourrait retenir le demi-dieu le temps de prévenir les autres. Alors j'ai élu domicile provisoirement dans la tour Stark. Enfin j'ai plus particulièrement trouvé ma place dans un des laboratoires que m'a gentiment prêté Tony.

Je ne suis plus une bête à traquer aujourd'hui, je me suis reformé. J'ai appris à me contrôler, je n'ai même plus besoin d'utiliser ma montre pour vérifier mes pulsion cardiaques. Mais voilà, le destin semble vraiment en avoir après moi car il me met souvent Tony dans les pattes. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, car au contraire il y'a étrangement une bonne entente entre nous. Non, c'est parce que le milliardaire passe son temps à essayer de réveiller la bête en moi. Presque tous les jours à vrai dire. D'ailleurs il est déjà 21h00 et il n'a encore rien tenté aujourd'hui. Mais je pense que je vais être servi le digicode s'allume et Tony rentre dans la pièce avec son habituel air désinvolte.

« J'ai du boulot pour toi Docteur Banner ! »

Je soupire et pose mes travaux déjà en cours.

« C'est pas censé être toi le génie en robotique ? Demandais-je en le voyant avec de l'électronique sous le bras.

-Si, mais le génie a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

-Je vais finir par croire que je remplace JARVIS.

-Navré de te décevoir mais personne ne remplace JARVIS, ajouta-t-il amusé. »

C'est vrai, personne ne remplace JARVIS. Pas même Pepper avec qui il a fini par rompre d'un commun accord bien qu'il y'ait eu une petite dispute au préalable. Je soupire et débarrasse ses bras de tout son matériel pour le poser sur la table. Je capitule donc et accepte de lui donner un coup de main. La bête en moi semble mécontente que je me laisse toujours faire devant Tony, mais je m'en fiche car il y'a bien longtemps que je n'écoute plus la bête en moi. Sauf quand cette bête me fait remarquer le cou dénudé de Stark à cause de sa chemise mal boutonnée en haut. Je secoue la tête je ne dois pas écouter le monstre.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? »

Il remonte ses manches et rentre directement dans le vif du sujet. Nous échangeons nos points de vus, nos désaccords, nous créons des situations d'essai, nous testons des exemples, haussons la voix quand nous ne sommes pas d'accord et sourions fièrement lorsque nous trouvons une bonne idée. Mais pendant que nous travaillons, la bête en moi se manifeste de nouveau. Cette bête me fait remarquer que Banner a une peau appétissante. Seulement le montre ne semble pas vouloir faire du mal à Tony, parce que sinon il ne m'aurait pas notifié ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses yeux expressifs.

« Banner tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui. Excuse moi j'étais... perdu dans mes pensées.

-J'espère que tes pensées sont moins intéressantes que ce que je raconte sinon je vais mal le prendre. »

J'hausse les épaules pour garder la face mais au fond de moi le sang bouillonne. Oh que si mes pensées sont plus intéressantes ! Enfin, c'est sûrement les pensées de la bête pour le moment. Je me lève de ma chaise et me dirige vers le bureau pour boire une gorgée d'eau dans la bouteille.

« Tu vois que tu ne m'écoutes pas !

-Si, si, je t'écoute. Continue.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends Docteur ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou bien le monstre en moi qui a pris le contrôle à ce moment-là mais je lui jette un regard noir et frustré en guise de réponse. Je me donne un coup de paume contre le front et je sens la main de Tony se poser sur mon poignet.

« Ca a pas l'air d'aller, tu veux en parler ? »

Tony qui s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? J'aurais pu en rire si la situation avait été autre. Je grogne et repousse sa main. Il attrape un tournevis et me pique légèrement la hanche ce qui me fait grogner de mécontentement.

« Je repasserais quand tu seras de meilleure humeur. »

Mais la bête en moi ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille et le saisit brusquement par les poignets pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Le monstre a pris le dessus, c'est certain, et pourtant je n'ai pas envie de le retenir cette fois. Je suis même d'accord avec ce que fait l'autre avec sa langue dans le cou de Tony.

« Ok je t'ai dérangé en plein dans tes travaux… Je repasserais ! Merci du coup de main ! Maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher ça serait… »

Je remonte mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes pour le faire taire d'un baiser rageur. Je grogne de contentement lorsque ma langue trouve une faille pour se glisser dans sa bouche. Je ne me soucie même pas de savoir s'il proteste. Enfin, la bête ne s'en soucie pas, parce que moi je m'en inquiète un peu quand même. Mais Stark a fermé les yeux, ça veut sûrement dire qu'il apprécie. D'une seule main, je bloque ses deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête et de l'autre je lui tiens les hanches. Il est devenu ma proie. La proie de la bête mais aussi de l'humain. L'humain qui veut être tendre et la bête qui veut posséder sauvagement. Les deux luttent à l'intérieur de moi, et au final c'est la bête qui l'emporte. Mes doigts se contractent sur sa taille, mes lèvres et ma langue sont encore plus entreprenantes et il semble aimer ça au vu de la couleur de ses joues. Ma bouche tremble de désir et revient dans son cou pour y déposer des marques, puis remonte le long de sa jugulaire jusqu'à son oreille. Je sens le sang palpiter dans cette veine, et juste savoir que je pourrais l'arracher à pleines dents et me repaître de son liquide rouge m'enivre encore plus. Mais je le désire d'une toute autre façon. La bête aussi, pour une fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, la seule chose que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter. Tant pis pour les conséquences, on verra plus tard.

Mes mains impatientes lui retirent sa chemise mal boutonnée et s'aventurent sur son torse. Elles griffent, caressent, explorent, et enfin quelques plaintes s'échappent de la gorge du playboy. C'est étrange il ne me repousse pas. Pourtant il est connu pour aimer les femmes, et puis je doute que ce soit son plus grand fantasme d'être agressé sauvagement contre un mur par un type hors de contrôle. Peut-être a-t-il peur ? L'excitation me gagne d'avantage lorsque je pense à ça. Je pose mon regard sur son visage et la seule chose que j'y vois c'est une expression torturée entre le désir et l'appréhension. Je fonds sur ses lèvres s'en est trop. Il gémit encore, dans ma bouche, et mes mains se resserrent encore plus sur lui. Il aura sûrement des marques rouges demain sur les poignets. Il n'a toujours pas rouvert les yeux, il tremble. Je saisis son menton et le force à relever son visage. Dans la surprise, ses paupières s'ouvrent et je croise son regard embué. Le monstre à l'intérieur de moi me crie de le dévorer de toutes les façons possibles, mais l'humain civilisé lui laisse un dernier répit.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Mais si tu veux tout arrêter enfuis-toi maintenant. »

Pas de réponse. Et à ma grande surprise juste un corps qui se serre un peu plus contre moi comme si il voulait tenter de dominer la bête. Je souris d'un de ces sourires carnassiers que je n'ai plus l'habitude d'avoir et je me jette voracement sur son torse que je couvre de baisers et de morsures avant de rencontrer un téton sous ma langue. Je le saisis presque délicatement entre mes lèvres et le suce avec ardeur. Son corps se cambre complètement et se met à trembler. Délicieux.

« B-Banner ? »

Dans ma précipitation je n'ai pas remarqué mon érection grandissante qui appuie contre la sienne, ni mes yeux virant au vert, signe d'une transformation imminente. Je croise son regard inquiet et je calme la bête en moi pour conserver mon apparence humaine.

« Désolé. »

Je retourne plus docilement m'occuper des bourgeons de chair sur son torse, m'attaquant au deuxième en lui arrachant un frisson. Je n'ai toujours pas lâché ses poignets et je profite de sa soumission pour ouvrir son pantalon et le faire tomber jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il rougit brusquement et détourne le regard. Presque attendrit, je m'empare de son visage avec ma main libre et l'embrasse passionnément. Un long et profond soupir de plaisir s'échappe de sa gorge quand je passe ma main sur son sexe à travers la dernière pièce de tissu. Je gronde d'excitation à l'entente de ce son et je presse plus fort sa virilité dans ma paume.

Je relâche ses poignets et me retourne pour enlever mon T-shirt et le jeter plus loin, et une fois que je suis torse nu je sens ses bras entourer ma taille et ses lèvres effleurer mon dos. Je ne bouge pas, et la bête en moi semble apaisée pour le moment. Je soupire de contentement et me retourne dans ses bras pour le regarder. Il a dans le fond des yeux cet éclat de malice comme lorsqu'on se taquine mutuellement ou alors quand il envoie une réflexion désagréable à quelqu'un. Un petit rictus étire mes lèvres et je viens capturer sa bouche en un baiser possessif. Cette fois-ci, il y répond franchement, ce qui ne manque pas de m'arracher un frisson. Je sens ses mains descendre un peu plus bas et me retirer à moi aussi mon pantalon. Je grogne, il sourit. N'est-il pas en train d'inverser les positions ? De chercher à dominer la bête pendant qu'elle dort ? Un petit soupir s'échappe de ma gorge et je le tire à moi avant de le faire basculer sur la table pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui. Je le domine ainsi de toute ma hauteur.

Je plaque nos bassins l'un contre l'autre ce qui nous fait gémir sourdement tous les deux lorsque nos érection se rencontrent. Je sens que le monstre à l'intérieur de moi s'est réveillé et cherche à reprendre le contrôle. Je veux posséder l'homme entre mes mains. Je lui retire son sous-vêtement et j'empoigne sans préavis sa hampe de chair dressée, commençant par de lents et longs mouvements du poignet. Il étouffe un gémissement et plaque une main sur sa bouche. Je souris de façon animale et la lui retire. Je veux tout voir, tout entendre.

Mais bientôt mes traitements ne suffisent plus. Il en veut plus et je le sais parce que son bassin ondule de plus en plus frénétiquement, à la recherche du moindre contact, de la moindre caresse en plus. Je lui bloque les hanches fermement avec mes mains et je me penche sur son sexe tendu. J'en embrasse les contours puis l'extrémité, le faisant rougir et languir plus que possible. Je passe un coup de langue dans la fente au sommet du gland puis je souffle sur la salive pour la refroidir. Tout son corps se met à trembler et je sens son bassin essayer de se lever pour obtenir plus d'attention de ma part. Je ne cède pas et continue de le tenir pour l'empêcher de bouger. J'attends qu'il me supplie et je continue ma douce torture.

« Banner...

-Mh ?

-Banner s'il te plait…

-S'il te plait quoi ?

-Touche-moi plus bordel ! »

Je souris, satisfait, et je le prends en bouche aussitôt en lui arrachant de long frisson dans le bas du ventre ainsi qu'un cri rauque de surprise. Il n'a pas l'habitude des hommes, du moins je ne pense pas, mais la situation à l'air de vraiment lui plaire à en juger son corps convulsé de plaisir. Je n'ai jamais pensé être attiré par les hommes auparavant moi non plus. D'ailleurs j'en doute encore aujourd'hui malgré le corps délicieux sous moi. Mais Tony n'est pas un homme parmi les autres. Tony est quelqu'un avec qui j'ai développé une certaine complicité et à qui j'ai fini par m'attacher. Peut-être que ce qui est en train d'arriver va gâcher notre relation. C'est même une quasi-certitude parce que deux hommes entre eux ne peuvent pas faire ce genre chose normalement… mais je m'en fiche. Si j'avais su cela une demi-heure plus tôt j'aurais tout fait pour l'empêcher afin de ne rien abîmer à notre amitié, mais le désir m'a pris par surprise et au point où on en est je ne veux pas m'arrêter.

Lorsque ses gémissements deviennent incontrôlable, je lâche sa virilité et me redresse, le laissant frustré. Je l'embrasse calmement et essaye de reprendre mes esprits avant d'aller plus loin. J'ai envie de le posséder, d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais est-ce que lui le voudra ? Je reste au-dessus de son visage et je le regarde, caressant ses cheveux d'une main.

« Stark…on peut encore tout arrêter.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Iron man ne recule jamais ! »

Je sais parfaitement que sa fierté le pousse à ne pas s'enfuir maintenant mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire l'amour à contrecœur. Je veux qu'il ait du plaisir, et je veux surtout faire l'amour à Tony. Pas à Iron-man. Pas au génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope. Juste à Tony, au vrai Tony et non pas au masque qu'il se donne.

« Prouve le moi. Prouve-moi que tu ne veux pas t'arrêter. »

Son regard se fige sur moi et son visage reflète l'incompréhension pendant quelques instants. Il se redresse ensuite sur ses coudes et affiche son air arrogant et fier qu'il a toujours.

« Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai peur ? Ah Banner… Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien. »

Afin de le punir pour son entêtement et son arrogance, je presse une phalange devant son anneau de chair et le pénètre d'un doigt rapidement, sans bouger par la suite, restant en lui ainsi. Il se cambre soudainement et un gémissement grave sort de sa gorge. Ses pommettes sont rouges, de plaisir et de honte sûrement. Il a peur, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas salir sa fierté d'homme s'il a décidé de jouer au plus fort. Je vais simplement le pousser à bout et m'amuser un peu. Je détends son antre avec mon doigt, le ressortant et le rentrant doucement et de plus en plus loin pour tenter de trouver son point sensible. Un petit cri se fait entendre lorsque j'y parviens. Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement tandis que j'ajoute un deuxième doigt.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je détends son anneau de chair jusqu'à ne voir plus que le plaisir qu'il tente de cacher sur son visage. Je reprends son membre dans ma main et le masturbe doucement pour amplifier ses gémissements. Lorsque je le sens proche de la jouissance, je m'arrête et entend un grognement de frustration. Je l'embrasse de nouveau et me redresse pour le regarder.

« Tony, si tu veux partir il est encore temps… »

Je le dis à contrecœur mais j'ai vraiment envie d'attendre qu'il soit prêt. Et si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que mon désir est satisfait, je lui courrais après jusqu'à tout obtenir de lui. Son corps, son cœur, sa confiance et au-delà de tout ça son amitié la plus forte. Mais mon espoir retombe bien vite lorsqu'il se lève et quitte la pièce sans un mot. Je retombe sur la table, un bras sur ma tête. Il n'a même pas récupéré ses affaires… Quel idiot j'ai été de lui dire ça ! J'aurais dû me montrer égoïste. Non, je l'aurais regretté. Je soupire et me lamente sur ma situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvre discrètement si bien que je n'entends que le léger claquement lorsqu'elle se referme automatiquement. Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi et deux mains fermes saisissent mon visage et le tire vers l'arrière pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Je gronde de plaisir en reconnaissant les lèvres de Tony puis en sentant deux mains sur mon torse. J'attrape ses épaules pour le tirer vers moi et me mettre sur lui mais il en décide autrement et s'assoit à califourchon sur mon bassin, posant ce qu'il avait dans la main sur la table. Je remarque qu'il s'agit de lubrifiant et comprends alors la raison de son absence.

« Tony pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu partais ?

-Parce que je me suis douté que tu allais te torturer l'esprit en mon absence. J'adore qu'on se torture l'esprit en pensant à moi.

-Irrécupérable… »

Il rit légèrement et je m'empare de ses lèvres, le tenant serré contre moi pendant quelques instants jusqu'à sentir une main se glisser entre nos torses pour saisir mon sexe palpitant. Je tressaute et le regarde me caresser avec une lueur gourmande, puis il s'empare du tube de lubrifiant et en étale sur mon membre. Je prends à mon tour le tube et en applique sur mes doigts avant de le poser plus loin et d'amadouer son antre, lui arrachant un frisson. Je le pénètre aisément avec deux doigts et cherche directement à atteindre sa prostate. Lorsque je parviens à l'effleurer, il se cambre délicieusement et il me retire mes doigts pour venir placer mon sexe contre son anneau de chair. Je relève doucement le bassin pour appuyer un peu plus mon gland contre lui et il s'empale sur moi dans un souffle.

Ainsi imbriqué en lui, je sens sa chaleur corporelle autour de mon membre. La bête en moi semble à la fois satisfaite et excitée, si bien que mes yeux virent au vert pendant quelques instants. Mais cette fois ci Tony ne prend pas peur, au contraire il commence même à monter et à descendre le long de ma verge, retombant un peu plus fort et profondément à chaque fois. Je le regarde se déhancher ainsi sur moi avec plaisir, tenant d'une main sa hanche et de l'autre sa nuque pour le tirer vers moi et l'embrasser. Il est délicieux, souple, serré et chaud. Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, la bête en moi prend le contrôle et j'inverse les positions avec Stark pour le pénétrer avec ardeur, ne manquant presque jamais de percuter sa prostate.

Je sais qu'il résiste à montrer son plaisir, mais ses yeux sont brillants et sa bouche ne peut pas retenir tous ses gémissements. Je grogne de satisfaction et m'enfonce toujours plus en lui vers le point de non-retour. Je le regarde, fixement, excité et attendrit, possessif et délicat, humain et bête à la fois. Il serre une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur mes fesses, m'incitant d'avantage à le pilonner et à remplir ce fourreau de chair qui semble ne réclamer que ça. Voyant qu'il s'approche de la libération, je saisis son membre dans ma main et le masturbe pour faciliter son orgasme. Il jouit quelques secondes plus tard dans un cri rauque, se resserrant par spasmes autour de moi. Cela me mène à mon tour vers le septième ciel et je me libère dans cet antre chaud et agréable.

Le souffle coupé, je le regarde quitter le monde des plaisirs pour revenir à la réalité. Je me retire lentement et embrasse rapidement ses lèvres entrouvertes dont une respiration rapide s'échappe. J'ai possédé Tony Stark. Je n'en reviens pas encore, mais j'ai fait l'amour à un homme, à l'unique homme que je désirais réellement. Ami depuis longtemps, amants à partir de maintenant un point c'est tout. Et si Tony se refuse à moi, alors je lui ferais la cour jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Parce que la bête en moi non plus ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille. Je… Non, nous ne serons plus jamais seuls. La bête et moi semblons réconciliés maintenant. Mon regard reflète encore un peu de vert mais rien de menaçant pour Tony qui se redresse et remet simplement son pantalon.

« Allons Bruce, ne me dit pas que tu es déjà fatigué ? Nous avons encore du travail ! Et puis je compte bien remettre ça ce soir quand nous irons nous coucher, alors si tu es déjà hors service tu me déçois. »

Il m'offre son regard plein d'arrogance mêlé cette fois-ci à de la sincérité. Tony Stark est à moi désormais, et même si il a une façon bien à lui de le montrer et de l'exprimer il a accepté ce lien qui nous uni désormais. Les hommes échangent rarement des mots pour se comprendre. Et puis à quoi cela aurait-il servit que nous discutions de l'évident ? La vie reprend son cours d'une toute autre façon, plus forte, plus intense, plus... vivante. Je suis lié à Tony plus fort que jamais, et la bête en moi semble avoir trouvé son compte elle aussi.

Non, nous ne serons plus jamais seuls…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Je travaille actuellement sur la traduction en anglais de ma propre fiction. Inutile, certes, mais si ça peut divertir un public anglophone en plus d'un public français...


	3. The right target

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme demandé par Chachaperon voici un OS sur le couple Clintasha qui est, j'en suis désolé, assez court. Mais j'ai récupéré ma connexion il y'a peu de temps et puis je suis assez occupé en ce moment donc l'écriture doit à mon grand regret passer au second plan. Je suis même très en retard sur la lecture des fictions du fandom Marvel, il y'en a plein que je dois commencer ou continuer. Néanmoins j'espère que cette petite fiction plaira aux lecteurs et lectrices. Quant au Tony/Banner demandé par Vampir-Kun, on verra plus tard quand j'aurais de nouvelles idées pour ce couple car le premier chapitre y était déjà consacré.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à l'Univers Marvel.

* * *

« _Clint. Tu vas t'en sortir. _

_- Tu crois ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? J'ai plus le choix… Il faut que je l'évacue… Il faut que…_

_- Il faut que tu te retrouves, ça prendra du temps._

_ -Tu comprends pas. Quelqu'un s'est déjà amusé à jouer avec ton cerveau, à te sortir de toi, à te remplacer par autre chose… ? Tu sais ce que c'est d'être réduit en miettes ? _

_- Tu sais très bien que oui._ »

Une phrase, brève, sans équivoque. Des mots, durs, indélébiles. Comment aurait-il pu s'en sortir complètement de toute façon ? Cette douleur, cette sensation de ne plus appartenir à soi-même, ça laisse des marques. On ne s'en remet jamais réellement, on ne se retrouve jamais vraiment. Il reste toujours une trace au fond de nous qui pose un voile sur notre esprit, quelque chose qui nous empêche de voir plus loin, de regarder vers l'avenir. On reste piégé dans le passé à se retourner sans arrêt, parce qu'on a des regrets, parce qu'on aura aimé que ça se déroule autrement, parce qu'on aurait voulu empêcher certaines choses. On vit dans le noir, l'incertitude, au point de ne même plus voir la main qui se tend vers nous, celle qui est du côté de la lumière mais qui est toute aussi meurtrie. Alors on continue de plonger dans l'abîme des souvenirs pénibles sans plus pouvoir ressortir de ce puits sans fond. Et on finit par se perdre complètement et par ne plus savoir qui on est, ni ce qu'on veut.

Clint aurait tout donné pour revoir la lumière. Oh, bien sûr, devant le reste du monde il avait retrouvé son sourire et son ricanement expressif, sa joie de vivre au sein des Vengeurs et son amour inconditionnel pour l'archerie. Mais tout au fond de lui, le germe de douleur avait poussé et envahis son esprit en une forêt sombre de remords, de « on verra plus tard quand tout ira mieux ». Mais rien n'est allé mieux et la souffrance intérieure est restée, lui posant des œillères sur sa vie. D'avenir, il n'en avait plus. Il n'avait rien qui lui envie d'avancer pour lui-même. Juste un quotidien mouvementé au sein d'un groupe de super héros. Juste un travail d'agent au sein du SHIELD. Rien de plus.

Il aurait pu, il aurait dû tout oublier de son passé. Mais la seule personne vraiment capable de l'aider faisait aussi partie des choses l'empêchant de se détacher des souvenirs douloureux. Natasha était à la fois le poids vers le fond du puits et la corde pour en remonter. A la fois le poison qui passe dans les veines et le remède qui en apaise la brûlure. Elle était son amie, sa partenaire, sa boîte à secrets… et elle pourrait sûrement devenir bien plus si Clint n'avait pas peur de la blesser et de s'enfoncer lui-même un peu plus dans le creux des plaies laissées par les épreuves traversées.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était un soir d'hiver lorsqu'Anthony Stark proposa à ses amis masculins une soirée traditionnelle entre hommes avec de la pizza et des sodas devant des jeux vidéo et des films. Natasha avait un peu protesté contre le concept du « réservé aux mecs » en prônant ses nombreuses victoires sur Clint aux jeux vidéo mais le milliardaire n'en avait pas démordu, argumentant le fait qu'il y'a des sujets qu'on ne peut pas aborder quand une femme est là. L'espionne russe s'était donc résolue à passer la soirée tranquillement dans son appartement avec un bon livre.

Tout se passait pour le mieux entre les cinq amis, Thor étant même descendu de sa planète pour profiter de ce bon moment qui lui changeait des responsabilités d'Asgard. Devant le large écran télévisé du playboy, chacun s'activait avec sa manette de Xbox sauf Bruce qui préférait les regarder et éviter le stress et l'adrénaline des jeux vidéo. Steve avait râlé à deux ou trois reprise à propos de la violence de Left 4 Dead et du fait que les armes ne devraient pas être prises à la légère, mais il s'était néanmoins rapidement pris au jeu. A plusieurs reprises, Tony avait eu très peur pour sa télé lorsque le dieu blond s'était levé en brandissant dangereusement la manette vers l'écran. Mais le pire avait été évité.

« Thor ! Doucement avec les joysticks ! Ça se caresse comme une femme ce genre d'objet !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un joy-pick mais je croyais que cette soirée n'était que pour les hommes ?

- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et à comprendre Point Break… »

La partie reprit son cours sous les rires de Bruce et de Clint mais très vite une question germa dans l'esprit de Tony, une question que l'archer aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à entendre.

« En parlant de femme, tu en es où de ce côté-là Legolas ? Parce qu'ici on sait tous les petites histoires de chacun mais toi tu ne parles jamais de ça.

- Oh… Uhm... Et bien c'est qu'il n'y a rien de particulier à dire.

- Même pas avec Natasha ? Il n'y a pas un truc entre vous ? »

Le doigt de Clint dérapa sur la manette, envoyant un cocktail Molotov sur l'avatar de Tony par erreur, puis il se retourna vers l'ingénieur avec un regard empli de reproche mais aussi d'embarras.

« Hey ! Pas la peine d'incendier mon personnage parce t'es vexé !

- C'était involontaire !

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Toi et Natasha vous… ?

- Non ! Non. Bien sûr que non... »

Hawkeye se força à rire pour paraître plus crédible mais au fond de lui-même il savait très bien l'étendue de ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune femme. Tony compris la complexité de la situation et décida, pour une fois, de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet et de parler d'autre chose afin de ne pas mettre son ami encore plus mal à l'aise.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle pour tout le monde et vers trois heures du matin Bruce décida de rentrer dans son appartement au SHIELD, bientôt suivi par Steve et Thor qui appela Heimdall depuis la plateforme d'atterrissage de la tour Stark afin de rentrer par le Bifrost. Clint quitta les lieux en dernier, vers trois heures et demi. Tony lui fit une accolade en guise de salut et lui glissa à l'oreille

« Tu devrais lui en parler. »

L'archer parut un instant surpris mais accepta le conseil d'un hochement de tête. Il rumina d'ailleurs cette pensée jusqu'à avoir rejoint son appartement, s'affalant sur le sofa dans un soupir. Dans un sens, le milliardaire avait raison, il faudrait bien qu'il lui en parle à un moment ou un autre. Mais quand ? Comment ? Pendant un instant il songea à se rendre chez elle immédiatement mais vu l'heure tardive et ses idées encore un peu trop égarées il préféra rester sagement chez lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un sms de la rousse lui demandant de faire attention en rentrant de nuit et de ne pas se coucher trop tard. Et même si le ton du message était autoritaire, Clint savait très bien qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Cette pensée étira un sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne lui réponde qu'il était déjà rentré et que tout allait bien. Elle lui reprocha alors de ne pas encore dormir, ce à quoi il rétorqua qu'elle non plus ne dormait pas. Mais tout comme lui, elle semblait être tourmentée par quelque chose et le sommeil était loin de se montrer. C'est ainsi que Clint se jeta à l'eau et lui demanda si il pouvait passer la voir maintenant pour que la nuit soit moins longue à deux. Elle accepta, et un quart d'heure plus tard il sonnait à la porte de son appartement.

« Déjà ? S'étonna-t-elle en lui ouvrant.

- Il ne faut pas longtemps pour venir et j'étais déjà prêt, répondit-il avec un sourire mutin. »

Elle eut un rictus en coin et referma la porte derrière lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé et à boire un café tout juste préparé. Il la remercia et but assez rapidement le liquide noir amer, ne sachant pas vraiment comment entamer la discussion. Ils étaient pourtant amis de longue date et d'ordinaire jamais il n'aurait été gêné en sa présence. Il arrivait même qu'ils passent des après-midi ensembles sans échanger un seul mot, juste pour être l'un avec l'autre. Mais pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le silence lui paraissait insupportable.

La jeune femme non plus ne tenait pas en place, comme si elle avait senti que si l'un des deux ouvrait la bouche les mots qui en sortiraient pourraient changer beaucoup de choses. Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de Clint sur le canapé et il la tira contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux comme il faisait souvent lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Elle soupira d'aise et replia ses jambes sur le sofa, puis elle ferma les yeux au bout de quelques minutes. L'archer contempla alors son visage et caressa sa joue pour écarter une mèche de cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu me découvrir si je ne t'avais pas rencontré. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux tellement de fois…

- Tais-toi Clint. Tu sais très bien que de nous deux c'est toi qui m'a apporté le plus. »

Il sourit à cette réponse et lui pinça la joue pour lui faire rouvrir les yeux et fixer le fond de ses pupilles. Elle lui lança un de ces regards plein d'arrogance et de provocation, un de ces regards fort et fier qui finalement n'étaient qu'un masque à sa beauté. Il s'apprêta à parler de nouveau mais elle posa un doigt sur la bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Il respecta cela et cala sa tête contre la sienne dans un soupir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'espionne russe se leva pour éteindre la lumière et Clint profita de l'obscurité pour quitter le canapé à son tour et serrer la jeune femme contre lui, une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux flamboyants. Après un silence immobile, il approcha son visage du sien et lui vola un baiser langoureux auquel elle répondit avec le même entrain. Pas de mots, pas de paroles. Juste des lèvres unies dans un échange fiévreux mais plein de sentiments. Juste un geste, fragile, qui pourrait tout briser comme tout reconstruire.

A partir de là, il ne fallut pas longtemps aux corps des deux espions pour se retrouver l'un contre l'autre sur le matelas, entrelacés, fougueux, les mains découvrant la peau nue sous les vêtements retirés lentement uns par uns. Ils étaient fragiles comme si leurs membres pouvaient se briser à tout instant, sensibles aux simples effleurements des phalanges sur la nuque, graciles comme les acteurs d'un théâtre d'érotisme.

Après une exploration minutieuse et délicate, la passion finit par emporter les amants et Clint bloqua les poignets de la jeune femme d'une main ferme au-dessus de sa tête. Dans un mouvement de révolte, elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin pour le lui bloquer et limiter ses mouvements. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas vraiment et eut un petit sourire amusé avant de se pencher sur elle pour embrasser sa gorge offerte. Elle gronda sourdement tandis qu'un frisson la traversa et elle effectua un petit mouvement de bassin pour frotter contre l'érection de l'archer. Ce dernier grogna à son tour et utilisa sa main libre pour lui caresser doucement la hanche.

Puis tout s'emballa et s'accéléra. Les lèvres se cherchèrent et parcoururent le corps de l'autre, puis Clint pénétra l'intimité de la jeune femme de son membre dur. Après cette première poussée, il s'arrêta pour savourer l'instant et l'expression d'extase sur le visage de son amante. Mais elle ne resta pas inactive bien longtemps et bougea ses hanches pour initier les vas-et-viens, bientôt imité par l'agent Barton qui ne pouvait plus réfréner sa passion. D'un habile mouvement, la russe inversa leur position et se déhancha sur lui, offrant la vue de sa belle silhouette cambrée et enivrée de désir à son amant, se sentant mieux que jamais d'être ainsi possédée.

Quelques longs instants plus tard, les corps atteignirent le sommet de leur plaisir, ponctués de gémissements et de paroles murmurées. Promesses intimes. Souffles courts. Et puis l'explosion, l'apogée. Lentement, Natasha retomba sur le torse de l'agent pour retrouver une respiration normale. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, fortement, comme une demande muette de ne plus jamais se quitter. Pas de mots, pas de discours. Juste des petites attentions qui en disent bien plus long que les plus belles paroles au monde. Et le sommeil arriva de sa main légère et caressante, les plongeant tous deux dans les bras de Morphée pour une nuit d'un repos mérité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le problème après ce genre de nuit, c'est le réveil. Le moment où tout se décide. Le moment où on prend peur et où l'amitié se brise. Ou alors le moment où la petite graine de passion semée durant la nuit commence à éclore. C'est l'instant crucial durant lequel chaque geste devient une parole et une façon de dire ce qu'on veut ou ne veut pas. Certains se lèveront sans un bruit en espérant que l'autre ne se réveillera pas lorsqu'ils prendront la fuite. D'autres, moins chanceux, tenteront simplement de trouver autant de prétextes que possible pour ne pas avoir de contact physique ou visuel. D'autres encore assumeront pleinement la nuit passée et remettront ça volontiers si l'énergie est au rendez-vous.

Les deux espions, étendus sous le drap léger du lit de Natasha, ouvrirent les yeux au même instant lorsque la brise légère portée par la fenêtre du salon mal fermée par la jeune femme la veille au soir arriva jusqu'à eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se jaugèrent pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Clint s'étirent en un large sourire joueur qui fut accueilli par un râle peu féminin et un coup d'oreiller en pleine figure. Son rire tinta dans l'air matinal et il se rua sur la russe pour lui taquiner les hanches et embrasser son cou. Malgré ses protestations, elle retenait difficilement un sourire satisfait qui se traduit par de légères rougeurs au niveau de ses pommettes.

Maintenant il le savait, il le sentait. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre autrement qu'avec elle et qu'à travers elle. Bien sûr, cela signifiait renoncer à remonter du puits et y tomber dans une obscurité plus sombre que jamais, mais si il devait s'échouer dans les méandres du passé il ne le ferait pas seul. Et avec elle, ce poison, ce baume, il pourrait surmonter l'avenir en même temps que les souvenirs, survivre à défaut de savoir vivre. Mais survivre à deux, sans ce masque qu'on s'impose pour avoir une existence glorieuse. Profiter plus que jamais de chaque seconde offerte comme si elle allait être la dernière. Et même si ils auraient à avancer dans le noir et sans repère au fond de ce puits, ils le feraient tous deux mains dans la main à la lueur de leur cœur ouverts. Comment un sanctuaire de souvenirs sanglants au-dessus duquel ils pourront tout reconstruire.

«_ J'ai une dette gravée au fer rouge, il faut que je l'efface. _»


End file.
